


Another Year You Made A Promise

by watyonameisgurl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One-sided Conversation, Phone Conversations, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watyonameisgurl/pseuds/watyonameisgurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the new year, a new beginning...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Year You Made A Promise

To: David ♥

From: Erin

 

1/1/16

Happy New Year!!! [2 party hats; 2 fireworks; 3 kissy faces; blushing smiley face] – 12:01am

wish you were here to kiss in person [half frowny face] – 12:02am

ugh new year’s hangovers are the worst [medical mask face; full frowny face] – 11:58am

hope you had a fun night though! and also that you’re not as hungover as I am rn… [toilet; weary face] – 12:00pm

I know you’re probably busy spending time with your family with it being your last night there and all but I was wondering if we could facetime later tonight? I miss your face! [kissy face; winky tongue out face] – 7:24pm

you are still coming back to campus tomorrow right? – 8:55pm

if not it’s cool, just let me know… – 8:55pm

 

1/2/16

hey I know you’re probably driving rn and won’t see this till later but I just wanted to wish you a safe drive back! can’t wait to see you! [excited face] – 11:51am

you back yet? thought maybe we could hang out if you’re not too tired – 7:24pm

or not… [stank eye face] – 9:46pm

 

1/3/16

sorry didn’t mean to come off rude last night, I know you were probably pretty tired from the long drive…maybe we could hang out today instead? [winky face] – 9:42am

is everything ok??? – 2:16pm

got called in to do a 3 hour shift at work but I left you a voicemail, please call me back – 2:48pm

ok seriously you’re really starting to worry me – 3:33pm

really david if this is supposed to be some kind of joke it’s not funny – 6:10pm

can you just answer me please??? – 6:15pm

what’s going on??? – 7:02pm

just went to your apartment and no one was there…are you still home with your family? – 7:03

 

1/4/16

I really hope your phone is broken – 9:52am

ok seriously david wtf – 12:18am

just ran into your roommate in the dining hall and he said you’ve been back for 2 days – 12:18pm

I’m coming to your apartment and you better tell me wtf is going on [3 angry red faces] – 12:32pm

 

1/5/16

left all your shit in a box in front of your door – 1:45pm

it’s the one labeled Cheating Asshole – 1:45pm

Automated Message: The contact listed as “David ♥” has been blocked. They will no longer be able to call or send text messages to this number.

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary from Ian Axel's "This Is the New Year"


End file.
